


I Want You To Stay

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Barista Daesung, Barista Seungri, Breaking down, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Famous Youngbae, Fluff and Angst, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Red String of Fate, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Walking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It all started with four simple words-'I'll walk you home.'They had no idea that it would turn into anything more.But fate has a funny way having soulmates meet.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	I Want You To Stay

**6:12 AM**

"You're here awfully early today Seungri-ah."

Seungri looked at Daesung and just shrugged."I've been late for the past couple of days hyung."He replied to the older."I don't want to get into a habit of constantly being late for work."


End file.
